villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Merlot
Doctor Merlot is the main antagonist of the video game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, the video game tie-in for the animated webseries RWBY. He is a scientist with an obsession for Grimm due to believing they are a superior species to humanity and desires to improve them even further with his research. He was voiced by , who also voiced Pong Krell from Star Wars and Josey from Lollipo Chainsaw. History Before the start of the series it is revealed that Merlot founded his own company known as Merlot Industries that specialized in research on both artificial intelligence and genetic supposedly in order to use what they could to improve the world around them. However at an unspecified time Merlot himself became obsessed with Grimm seeing them as much superior to humans and desired to increase their power further believing that nature ultimately failed to perfect them. This caused many people to lose respect from many colleagues. Not long after he ran out of test subjects he tried to capture more Grimm only for it to cause the near complete destruction of his location and the rest of surrounding area. While he was never found everyone assumed he was killed in the destruction caused by his obsession. Years later Merlot Industries resurfaced in a isolated island where he would continue his research on how to increase Grimm's and their capabilities with some success in creating his own "improved" Grimm's through one of his serums. Over time Team RWBY is sent to investigate the location after some of the Grimm are traced back to his company. Realizing he was found out Merlot revealed himself through monitors to his new enemies and explained his goal. Realizing he had to dispose of his enemies and that this was also an opportunity to test out the abilities of his mutated monster including his mutated Death Stalker when they infiltrate his secret lab, Merlot unleashes his beasts. However in the end when the other including his prized Death Stalker are finally defeated Merlot decides to activate the self destruct on his base. Merlot is not seen again as his fate is ultimately unknown, though it is possible that he died in his base as it destroys itself. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' While Dr. Merlot does not appear in RWBY: Amity Arena, his Mutant Creeps appear as units. During the first few days of their release when players were gifted free Mutant Creep cards, the cards came with the message "Dr. Merlot... what were you thinking?". Personality Merlot is portrayed as an egotistical man who believes the most powerful creatures should be in control of the world and seeks to help advance the Grimm due to the belief they are the closest thing to a perfect life form. He also seems to have a hatred for humanity due to them calling his beliefs insane. He is implied to have a mild god-complex as he firmly believes that nature and evolution has failed to perfect the Grimm and that his science can fix it's failures, with his theme song even having him call himself the god of the Grimm. Appearance Merlot appears to be an elderly man with messy gray hair and beard with one mechanical eye. It also seems that at least one of his arms are mechanical. His outfit is shown to be a red shirt mostly covered with a gray jacket. Gallery Images RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Merlot on the RWBY: Grimm Eclipse cover. Merlot-white.png|Merlot's industries emblem. GE Merlot.png|Merlot's voice icon. Merlot on screen.png|Merlot speaks to Team RWBY through a video screen. Merlot-smug.jpg|Merlot's smug expression. Merlot-maniacal.jpg|Merlot's maniacal laugh. Merlot-angered.jpg|Merlot's angered expression. Merlot-bummed.jpg|Merlot's defeated. Merlot-thinking.jpg|Merlot's thinking expression. Return of Dr Merlot Objective.jpg|Merlot's objective card in RWBY: Combat Ready. Videos Lusus Naturae by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Doctor Merlot's theme Trivia *The song "Lusus Naturae" plays during the end credits is presumed to be written form Merlot's perspective and is considered his theme song. *Merlot is a type of grape most notably used in making the red wine that shares its name. *The character of Doctor Merlot may allude to the science fiction novel The Island of Doctor Moreau by H. G. Wells. Apart from the similarity in name, the story features an eccentric doctor living on a remote island and performing morally questionable experiments on animals. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero